


Feathers and Stripes [Art]

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animal Transformation, Art, Birds, M/M, Magical Realism, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: SamSteve Small Gifts Exchange 2019 art, Sam and Steve as bird shapeshifters having a nice day over NYC.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	Feathers and Stripes [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Title from the Winged Migration Soundtrack
> 
> The requester wish I chose to do was Magical realism, animal transformation, and the color blue.

  
  



End file.
